Many online services, such as Amazon, Netflix, YouTube and others, use recommendation services to anticipate what a consumer may want to see, and provide suggestions to make anticipated choices more readily available, thus enhancing and simplifying consumers' lives. Consumers have become conditioned to such recommendation systems and the implicit quid-pro-quo.
Meanwhile, telephony consumers are making tens or even hundreds of communications per day, via messages and voice calling. A significant portion of these conversations fall into patterns that reflect the cadence of the consumer's daily personal, social, and work lives, patterns that often go unleveraged. Consumers may need to re-initiate these habitual conversations on a continual basis, and often with repetitive and troublesome overhead which includes, for example, retyping similar text messages into a messaging application on their cell phone.
In addition, telecommunication network providers collect detailed information per day about the telephony usage of their subscribers, but have not as yet leveraged it to any significant degree.